The overall objective of this contract is to significantly improve the quality of radiation treatment and diagnosis in the Cancer Control projects throughout a determined network of hospitals within an assigned region of the country. Further, the Contractor will establish a mechanism for performing intercomparisons with other Radiologic Physics Centers to assure that the standards for all the participating network institutions throughout the nation are similar and of the same high quality.